nickiminajfandomcom-20200222-history
2019
Information provided by @DefendNickiMinaj & @Onikamonster on Instagram. 2019 Features * "Dumb Blonde" (February 12, 2019) 2019 Freestyles *"Barbie Goin Bad" (February 2, 2019) *"Barbie Drip" (February 2, 2019) *"Bust Down Barbiana" (February 6, 2019) 2019 Singles **Singles yet to be released* 2019 Accomplishments (January-April) *First female rapper to hit 103M RIAA certified units. *First rapper to hit 100M followers on instagram. *Queen has sold 1M unites world wide. *Queen is certified platinum in the US. *Dip is certified gold and platinum in the US. *No broken hearts surpasses 100M streams on Spotify. *Nicki Minaj surpasses Beyoncè as the 8th most subscribed female artist on youtube. *Only female with most songs to surpasses 200M streams on Spotify. *Nicki extended her record for the most gold certifications by a female rapper in the uk with 13 gold certifications surpassing Adele and Little Mix. *Sold out a show in Australia in only six days with 9,500 tickets sold. *Made $2.5M from the Australia Fomo festival. *Only female rapper to have two albums sell over 300,000 WW first week. *Nicki Minaj now has the most singles (41) RIAA certified platinum '''or higher of any act. *Ball for me is certified platinum in the US. *Nicki is the most viewed female rapper on youtube (including features) 20.6B views *According to apple music Nicki Minaj has been the most streamed female rapper on their platform since its launch in 2015. *Nicki Minaj's "The Nicki Wrld Tour" has surpassed "The Pinkprint Tour" and is OFFICIALLY the most successful tour in Europe by a female rapper in history. * Nicki Minaj has sold out the BIGGEST arena in Europe, "The Manchester arena" which has a capacity of 22,000 seats. *Nicki Minaj is the first female rapper with the most billboard hot 100 top 10's (17). *Nicki Minaj is the only female rapper to appear in the top 5 most streamed female artist on Apple music in 2018. *Nicki Minaj, Anuel AA and Bantu's "Familia" has now surpasses 125k total sales in the US. *"Motor Sport" has reached 4,650,00 sales within the US. *Nicki is the only female rapper to appear on billboard greatest women of all time hot 100 list. The hot 100 has been present since 1991. *"Bang Bang" has now sold 15 Million copies WORLD-WIDE. It's the best selling female trio of all time and is Nicki Minaj's highest selling song to date. *Nicki Minaj's fourth studio album Queen is the only female rap album in HISTORY to spend 6 days at #1 Worldwide on apple music. *Nicki Minaj is the second most mentioned women on twitter. *"Women like me" is eligible for gold in the US. *Nicki was the most streamed female rapper in 2018 and fifth female overall. *"No Love" has now surpassed 300 million views on youtube. *"Good Form" surpasses "Chun-Li" making it the most viewed video from the Queen era. *"Good Form" has now surpassed 900,000 sales in the US. *Nicki Minaj becomes the ONLY female rapper in history to surpass 30 Billion streams worldwide (Spotify + youtube) *"Side To Side" has now sold 12.5 Million copies worldwide, this is Nicki's fourth and Ariana's third song to achieve this. *"Hard White" has surpassed 200k total US sales. *Nicki Minaj has grossed over $25 Million for the "The Nicki Wrld Tour" with only just 22 shows. *"Women like me" has now surpassed 1 million Shazams. *"Barbie Tingz" is now eligible for platinum in the US for selling 1,000,000 copies. *"Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded" surpassed 1 Billion streams on Spotify, this is Nicki's second album to do so. *"Bang Bang" has surpassed 1.3 Billions views on youtube. *Nicki Minaj is now the first female rapper to win a brit award since Lauryn Hill in 1997. *Krippy Kush is nominated for a heat latin music award, its Nicki's first ever heat latin music award nomination. *"Your Love" is certified Gold in Australia. *"Barbie Dreams" is certified Gold in Australia. *"Ball for me" is certified platinum in the Australia. *"Girl On Fire" is certified 5X platinum in the Australia. *"Chun-Li" is certified platinum in the Australia. *"Rich Sex" is eligible for gold in the US. *"MAMA"is eligible for gold in the US. *"BedRock" is eligible for 4X platinum in the US. *"No Frauds" has sold 250,000 pure sales worldwide and is eligible for platinum in the US. *"Rake It Up" has now been certified 3X platinum in the US. *"FEFE" went to have the fourth biggest debut week by a female lead in Spotify history with over 65M streams making Nicki the first female rapper in history to break this record. *Despite not being a single, Nicki Minaj's "All Things Go " has sold over 555k copies making it eligible for Gold in the US. *"FEFE" has surpassed 400 Million streams on Spotify. *"The Night Is Still Young" is eligible for 3X platinum in US. *"Feeling Myself" is eligible for 3x Platinum in the US. *"Dip" has surpasses 58 Million Spotify streams. *"Swalla" has surpassed 680 Million Spotify streams. *Were only 4 months in 2019 and Nicki has already earned a higher income than in 2018, she's predicted to have a net worth of 100M by the end of 2019. *Nicki is now apart of YG's most streamed song Spotify as "Big Bank" dethrones "My N***a" *Nicki Minaj's 'Pink Friday' perfume is the second highest selling perfume by a rapper since P.Diddy. The perfume itself has also won four awards. *"The Nicki Wrld Tour" has surpassed Kany West's "Saint Pablo Tour" as the fifth highest grossing hip-hop tour this decade, her worldwide tour has grossed over $31M alone with 19 shows so far. *Nicki Minaj is now the First female artist to have 48 videos surpasss 100 Million views on youtube. *"Dip" Surpasses 100M views on youtube. *"Swalla" has reached 700M streams on Spotify. This is Nickis second song to achieve this. *"Queen" is now #2 on ITunes Hip-Hop/Rap Charts! *Nicki becomes the first female rapper to reach 800 million streams on Spotify. *"Side To Side" has surpass 800 Million streams on Spotify. *"Plain Jane Remix" has been certifed 2x platinum����for selling 140,000 units in Australia! Upcoming in 2019 *Feature on Kanye West's upcoming album "Yandhi" called "New Body" with Ty Dolla $ign. *NM5 (speculated release before summer) *Queen Documentary (Soon according to Nicki) *NM5 Singles (rumoured to be before US tour) *Soulja Boy feature on his upcoming album (July 28th 2019) *Post Malone feature (rumored) *Fendi brand deal *US tour dates (before summer) Queen Radio Recap *Episode 11 *Nicki's 5th album is near if not complete. *US tour dates soon. *More freestyles coming. *Soulja Boy collab. *Juice Wrld collab. *Documentary Soon. *Soulja boy on tour. *Lead for NM5 chosen. Awards and Nominations *"Billboard'" *Top Rap Female Artist (Won/Nom) ' '''